Host Club and the Masquerade Prince - OHSHC Yaoi Fanfiction
by Megane to Papers
Summary: Alexander Naito, the only son of the Alexander family, took care of his family's business since his childhood. Although busy, his Otaku friends managed to divide his time. Seeing that it was time for him to be free from the chains that keeps him from enjoying life, his friends enrolled him to a famous school only for rich people without his permission... [Yaoi][Full summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: _Alexander Naito, the only son of the Minami family, took care of his family's business since his childhood. Although busy, his Otaku friends managed to divide his time. Seeing that it was time for him to be free from the chains that keeps him from enjoying life, his friends enrolled him to a famous school only for rich people without his permission and then dragged him to Japan for him to attend to his studies._**

 _ **Having no choice but to go along to his friend's wishes, will he able to seek for the happiness they are praying for him? Or will he be chained by the curse of his guilt forever?**_

 **This fanfiction is tagged yaoi because of it's homoromantic and homoerotic themes between guys. Meaning, GAY. So before you go judgmental about this fiction make sure you are in the same page as we are. I don't tolerate homophobic people who were already warned. I don't want to repeat the warnings again so please exit if homosexuality isn't your cup of tea. But of course, people are free to read, but let this warning haunt you for the rest of the chapters.**

 **And for those who likes Yaoi OC fanfiction, come my dear, the door is wide open. We have cookies and cream in the dark side. You are more that welcome :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in OHSHC or OHSHC itself. The only thing I own is the story and my OC.**

* * *

My name is Alexander Naito, the last member of the Alexander family. I handle the family business left by my parents which is the Flower Farm and the Herb Garden. Due to my parents death in my young age, I was taken care of my poor relatives which I was grateful to be with and worked myself up on the remnants of my family's happiness.

Though I am a very busy person, my friends who are a big fan of anime made sure that I don't miss out the childhood fun. I am happy having them take care of me, but sometimes I feel like I am dragging them down which keeps on giving me guilt. Even though they keep on saying that I am wrong about it, the guilt I have is carried can't be cleared by words. But instead of making them uncomfortable with my guilt, I join them at their crazy times and shenanigan plans until the point that we organized a gang and expanded my parent's business with their help.

Everything is well, that... until... my shenanigan friends roped me and then sent me to Japan to attend a school I barely knew of. Apparently, they managed to enroll me to a private school which I can't refuse since they already paid for my whole year tuition. There won't be a problem since the whole gang assured me that they will take care of the business.

Right now, I am walking inside the huge school feeling awkward at walking such a luxurious building.

 _Why the hell was I here again?_

I asked myself while going to where I will attend my classes. While I was on my way, someone who wore dull looking clothes walked passed me. At first I thought he was a teacher but he was too short to be one... so maybe a student? Isn't this a private school?

"Um... Excuse me... are you a student here?" I asked for confirmation which he answered with a nod.

"Oh... nice to meet you! My name is Alexander Naito, a transferee. I hope we become good friends." I reached my hand to make a handshake which he happily shook with a small smile.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi, Freshman Honor student." Ohhhhh, an honor student? Nice, I like these kinds of people.

"I see, nice to meet you! I hope we see each other again. Sorry for taking your time..." then we both parted ways.

I then finally found my classroom which was really noisy seeming as if there were no classes. There wasn't even a teacher in yet, maybe break time?

"Um... Eto... 2-A classroom..?" one of the students who were able to hear me nodded then went back their businesses. I shrugged and then entered the room while everyone was chattering.

 _So much for an ideal exciting first day of school._

I muttered and then went to the last row where chairs were unoccupied.

* * *

I yawned and then looked at the clock telling me that it was already lunch break... Lunch break...

"...I forgot my bento..." I trailed off and then slumped on the table. I also remembered that those guys didn't tell me my house address and my phone was snatched by them. I am practically homeless ftw.

"Well, at least I have my debit card..." I rummaged to my backpack and then took my wallet to place at my pocket.

"I guess I'll hunt an apartment later." Then I left my bag to tour around the school which I still feel uncomfortable to be in. I walked on some couple of hallways, climbing hella endless stairs until I bumped on someone.

"Oh, I'm so— Haruhi?" I looked at him muttering with his butt on the floor "Hahaha, sorry about that. I didn't see you." Then I grabbed his arm up and let him balance himself when I let him go.

"You're too thin Haruhi. Are you even eating well?" he then dusted his back "Oh, where are you headed?"

"Somewhere quiet. The library here doesn't seem to have _observe silence_ rule."I chuckled and then stood next to him.

"Then should I go hang there a cardboard saying so?" he somehow made a small laugh and then we continued walking to look for a place with the ideal silence that Haruhi is looking for. Until... we suddenly found an abandoned music room that seems to be silent enough for my little friend.

"Should we go in?" he nodded so we both opened the door and was greeted by brightness and flower petals.

"Welcome." The ones that greeted us made me accidentally bit my tongue and bleed out with me unable to make a reaction while Haruhi leaned on the door trying to breath from his shock.

 _What in the actual hell is happening?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**|A Friend's Helping Hand|**

"Oh, they are guys..." two brown heads spoke at once

"Watch your mouth, they are our important even if they are guys..." the tall blonde hushed both of them "Welcome to Oran High School Host Club! Rare scholarship student Fujioka Haruhi~kun and Alexander Naito~kun!" I almost choke air having him recognize our names.

"How did you know..?" Haruhi~san asked before I could... Well, I'm still there dumbstruck and confused.

"Private school, Ouran Gakuin is first about pedigree and second about money. Rich people have free time, thus, this Host Club was created by 6 beautiful high school students with lots of free time to serve those female students with lots of free time... It is luxuriant recreation for super rich school." wow, thanks for the brief introduction. Now let me move and get some salt to throw.

"It seems the tone of our school doesn't fit for commoners, so if you don't have a lot of nerve, you can't get a scholarship here." The eyeglasses guy said in a matter-of-fact voice "If I didn't know all about you, I shouldn't be in this school, right?" he continued.

I finally regained myself then started looking around for salt with the blonde being noisy and the twins following me at the back in curiosity.

"What are you looking for?" again with their simultaneous speaking. I then waved as if I was shooing them off.

"Looking for salt..." they both looked at each other in confused "... to exorcise unsettled spirits of dead people."

"But there are no ghosts here..." I turned to them and then smiled deviously.

"There will be, not for long." My joking stopped when I heard something break on the floor.

"That rune vase is supposed to be the feature for the school auction..." twin #1

"What will we do..? We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen..." twin #2

Haruhi literally was sweating which I understand why. Well, I never knew this school have THAT expensive. I mean 8 million yen? I couldn't even personally convert that to another currency!

"H-hey, isn't that a bit too much?" I attempted to help but was ignored since I have a small voice when talking to many people.

"I—I'll pay it ba—"

"Can you? You can't even buy your uniform." A bomb has been released! "What's with the lame cloth you're wearing." Explosion was too big for Haruhi to handle, damned rich people. _Oh, wait..._

Then, seeing that I am of no help, I just waited for them to end this nonsense with me really feeling bad about not being helpful.

"From now on, you are the host club's dog!" _say what?_

* * *

"I'm so sorry..." I stood next to my friend in depression as I was unable to help him at that kind of situation. Well, I'm pretty much useless at those times actually. I usually even just cower behind everyone's back because I'm not a fan of people's attention. But now that my friend is in trouble, at least I should give him a company right?

"It's okay, you didn't really do anything bad actually. Thanks for staying anyway." Still, my guilt never left me.

"But still... To think that you got caught up with a flirt club, what a bad luck you have Haru~san!" I laughed which made him sigh and then watch all the other hosts flirt with the female students.

The host club is like a club with you being able to interact with your crush. You ask them questions and flirt with them all you want with a limited time. For short, this place is a host club for rich people. Definitely it...

"So this club definitely has loads of income coming from their customers. Since this school have crazy rich people attending. But I must say, attending this school is a total waste of money. The tuition fee is very expensive and even the school uniform's price can be used for two months of renting. If it was me, I'd just go to a public school or become a scholar like you Haru~san." he looked at me in confusion.

"You're not a scholar?" I shook my head and then made a very tired sigh thinking of today.

"Well, you see. My friends dragged me out of the farm and threw me to a private airplane then enrolled me in haste. They seemed to have prepared everything for me but my things and a place to stay. All I have with me is my school bag and my debit card..."

"... now that I'm here, I'm starting to feel awkward with all these luxurious people around me. I'm actually glad I met you." I whispered the last one with a smile and then continued to observe the room thinking that I might pick up something useful in the future. But is flirting really helpful though?

"I don't quite understand this world..." Haru~san sweat dropped watching all the flirting mess. Well, I would like to agree too. People in this club give me a totally weird impression. A really weird one that is...

"Our motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer our customers' needs. By the way, Tamaki is our best." Tamaki? That blonde guy? You've got to be kidding me, it's obvious that his flirting actions are haywire.

"Woah, that guy is popular..." I took the request data from Haruhi and then started flipping it while reading the whole load of names. There are about 60-100+ customers coming everyday in this club and well, the ace was the blonde. Maybe his _flirteousness_ attracts women. Man... girls these days. I don't know if they really like guys like that or they just find him funny that they'd act like they liked it.

"... oh well, I guess people have different tastes." I gave it back to the owner which I think was named Kyoya( _?_ ) and then left the two discussing among themselves while I continue with my observation.

' _I've never been in a Host Club before so I need to remember these things while I'm still at it. Who knows? This might come in handy in the near future..._ '

I took a sudden turn which made someone who was on my back stumble and fall which I was able to stop with me holding that person's waist and pull her to my chest. She blushed which made me realize the closeness and left go of her.

"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to do that. Are you fine?" I said with a worried tone while she was completely flustered for some reason.

"Umm, are you okay—?"

"Y-yes!" in her embarrassment, she ran out of the place making the other hosts shoot their gazes on me.

"W-what happened? Did I do anything bad?" in fear of hurting someone, my eyes swelled tears as if someone stole the cookie in my jar. Since no one answered, I looked at the ground and then started walking to where Haruhi was. He patted my back with a sigh and then let me cower at my safe place which was his back.

"I didn't want to scare anyone off..." I muttered under my breath and then took something inside my bag and placed it on my face.

"What's that?" I caught one of the twins' attention.

"Gas mask, my safety zone. A shield no one will ever break. My aegis—WTF?!" he stole my mask and ran off to where his twin was with me chasing after him.

"Stop that..! Give that back! Give it back or I'll punch you!" my threat doesn't seem to be effective at all. A few minutes later, they dropped the mask and then sighed in disappointment.

"We're bored." Don't say that in my face after what you did you two brats!

"Hahaha, we'll _I'M SORRY_. I'm not really a fun person to be with so I'll be taking my mask now..." I took the mask off the ground and dusted it. Those brats... they dare to take things from people and make fun of it soon after?

Well, I guess that's how most rich people do. This is why I usually stay at the farm.

"Hmph, is this the idea of an ideal school life..." I snorted then went back to where my friend was. But then, I wasn't able to approach him, why? There's a guy lecturing him about something I could barely understand. So all I could do is gaze on my poor friend from a distance with the Kyoya guy standing beside me.

"Which reminds me, you were the student who enrolled just today am I right? No wonder why I only have a brief data of you. Do you live from overseas?" I nodded but never left my gaze. He seems to be taking notes which I don't really want to know and then observed the scenario like what I am doing.

"I really want to help Haruhi..." it came out as a whisper as it has no person to be told to. With a small sad smile plastered on my face, I looked down at the floor and started drawing an imaginary image with my finger.

"Well there is one way for you to help..." I shot my head up making the back of my neck crack. I gasped and then fell on my back. That damned hurts.

"W-what kind of help is that?" the smile on his face gave me chills.

Oh no, I'm in deep trouble...

* * *

 **OURAN HOST CLUB FIRST MOTTO**

 _ **Be strong, be dignified and be beautiful**_

"Thanks for the w— OUCH!" the Tamaki-guy slapped the paper fan on both mine and Haru~san's hand. It stung, really.

"Wuzz the big deal?" I tried to blow off the stinging pain from my hand. GDI, why does that paper fan hurt even if it's just paper?!

"I'm not fit for this thing..." I looked away while the blondie starts to lecture us about the glass and something.

"Maybe I should just go—" the glint of a pair of eyeglasses made me froze on my position. I don't know if the demon lord has resurrected or anything but surely enough that guy might be blood related to that beast. Which is considerably frightening...

"Hahaha, maaaaaybe I should stay a little longer." Then I ran near Haruhi who was dealing with the other blondie, the smaller and cute version.

"Oh! Would you like to eat cake too?" he beamed at me making me smile and nod.

"Yep! You don't mind sharing to me?" his smile couldn't get even wider. I guess I'm not bad at handling childish people. And he's cute too so I guess I won't be treating him badly? I don't know... maybe.

"Haru~san, what do you think the eyeglasses-guy is planning to do to me? He said I should accompany you while you are host training or something. It smells really fishy but if I don't, he won't deduct your debt." He simply just sighed and then make a smile at me.

"I'm sorry for dragging you in trouble. I didn't really expect for this to happen. Not in a million years." I chuckled. We were asked to buy some things for the place like coffee and everything else. It's not that hard though but if they have someone like servants then why ask us? What a real slave drivers.

"Nah! Being with you is fun! I like Haru~san so I will stick to you till I'm done here. And besides, I just arrived so I have no one else in here but you. Hehehe." There was a red tint in his cheeks which confused me but ignored it anyway.

"Ah! Which reminds me, I need to find a place to sleep! Mou, this is going to be a long day." I pouted and then remembered that I have zero sense of direction so I might get lost easily. Seeing my troubles, he patted me at the back with his free hand to cheer me up.

"I think there is a free apartment spare to rent near our place. If you want we can go together tod—"

"Really?! Is that okay?!" he nodded which made me squeal in happiness while having myself try not to hug him.

"Thank you thank you~!" man, I so happy at the moment. Not only I have a secured place to stay, i also have a friend as a neighbor. A total yay for me!

I guess today will go smoothly... I hope so...


	3. Chapter 3

**|Hosting Attempt No. 1 (Fail)|**

"Thanks for buying our things, little piggies." woah there, is that our new slave names?

"You're welcome mister slave driver..." I snorted and then left the grocery bag on the table following Haru~san. We both unpacked the grocery items and the blondie seemed to have his attention to one item.

"What's this?" huh? Don't tell me you don't know that...

"That's coffee..." both of us replied with me saying in a monotone voice. These guys can't be serious right?

"Is this already ground?"

"It is an instant one."

"Instant one?" there was a minute of silence until he burst out gathering everyone else near us "Ooh! Isn't this the one the peasants made? That is you pour hot water, the coffee is ready to drink?!" oh my god, I'm so embarrassed for them now. How in the freaking hell do they not know about this?!

"Oh god... I need a break." I walked away from them letting them do whatever they want. Sorry Haru~san, I can't handle this kind of stupidity...

My phone rang getting some of the ladies' attention so I went out to answer it.

 **Calling...**

 **Noru**

"Noru~san?! You called?!" I exclaimed in surprise as I hold my phone against my ear, excited at hearing the person's voice.

" _Hai hai, no need to shout at me little octopi. I heard my sister and the others kicked you out of the mountains so I decided to try using the phone for once in a while_." I laughed a little and then rested my back against the door.

"That's great! I'm so happy you called! Are you out of your human cave?" the person on the other line snorted making me chuckle. Oh boy, this thing is labeled as once in a blue moon. I better enjoy it while it lasts.

" _Anyway, are you good in there? Any culture shock or something? If you are in trouble, ring me anytime. I can call someone near there to accompany you. Besides, my company building is there so you can visit and meet my staff in there. Oh, did you get a place to stay in there?_ " I nodded but then forgot it was a phone so he won't be able to see me nodding.

"Yep! I met a new friend here who helped me find one. And guess what? I got caught up in trouble again. Hahahaha..!" our talking continued until someone at the other line was shouting then explosion of breaking sounds covered the whole call.

"Ah, I guess I'll expect your call later on Noru~san! Make sure to buy a new phone!" with that, I ended the call and went back inside where some girls were gathering.

"Oh, is there something wrong young ladies?" they all ran off and went to where the other host were. I sweat dropped and then pouted.

Am I some sort of girl repellent? They don't seem to like me...

"U-um..." oh, maybe I was wrong. There is one girl who didn't really fly away from me.

"Yes?" I smiled at her which was replied with a pinkish tint on her face.

"Would you like the coffee you have bought?" she shakily offered the tea cup of coffee which I happily accepted.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I took the cup and blew it a little hoping for it to cool. I looked at the girl who made her kind efforts to bring me the coffee, she was watching me drink the coffee like her life will fail if I don't. without any further ado, I drank the coffee in one go.

"Hmmm... it's a little sweet but not really bad. Did you make this?" I asked knowing that Haru~san won't really make coffee without asking the amount of sugar to put. She blushed and then nodded.

"Not bad!" not like it's hard to make though. We talked for a little while, she wasn't like the other girls who like to avoid me which I am really happy about. The club activities ended, both Haru~san and I went to where her apartment was. It was a fun day for me... I bet it was annoying for Haru~san though. but interacting people makes me feel lighter. I hope this continues.

* * *

"Oh, Naito~senpai, you can talk to the land lady about this. If you need something, just go to 203." I nodded and then waved at Haruhi while he goes to where he lives.

I waited outside for the Landlady to come and watched the peacefulness of the place. I like it here, the aura here is lighter than the school has. In here, people will treat you equally as long as you don't make a fuss. It's good for me, so it's a big like.

"Oh, are you the one who wants to rent?" I looked at the old lady and nodded with a smile.

"Yep!" both of us discussed about the rules about the apartment like no pets or about the payment which I instantly gave her whole inside the white envelope I somehow manage to find in my bag. It was actually the exact amount she was asking so I kind of imagined that I have Dora's backpack. Cool eh?

"Then would you like to check?" I shook my head.

"It's fine, at least I know that it can be slept without disturbance?" both of us seemed to have agreed with both of our terms and now I was headed to where I will be resting for tonight. Looking at the number of my key, I smiled and then knocked at the door next to mine.

"Haru~saaaaan! I got my keeeeeys~!" he opened the door, making me drop my jaw. I rubbed my eyes multiple times with dots on my head trying to understand what I am seeing in front of me.

It was Haru~san... with a little pink dress. A dress... dress...

"I see, so you swing both ways Haru~san?" _she_ shook _her_ head and then crossed her arms.

"My Dad spent the money for my uniform so I wore what would look similar to a uniform. But I'm fine with either appearance, it doesn't really bother me in any way." I nodded and then smiled.

"Well, you do look good as a guy Haru~san! You could win a cross dressing contest in my place! Only that the way they dress there is too over the fence. You don't really want to know." Then she invited me inside and served tea which I thanked her for. We talked a bit until it was time for me to go to my place for this year.

"Oh, do you have something to sleep on? I can let you borrow our extra futon until you buy your things. I can't really offer you much more than this, I hope you—"

"I don't mind at all! I'm actually very thankful to you. It's very embarrassing to have someone help me. I better bring food as thanks later on." Ending our conversation, I went to my place with the futon with me.

The place was really tidy, meaning that they clean the place every day that there are no dusts to be seen.

"Man, people here are very nice to keep the place clean. A very nice action towards the people who will stay in the near future." I kept talking to myself while preparing the futon down to the floor and locking the door behind me.

"Now I should just go to sleep..." I whispered with my plopping down on the futon and holding my backpack against my chest.

* * *

 **OURAN HOST CLUB SECOND MOTTO**

 **Unending research is the guide to being a good guy**

"What are you doing blondie..." I asked while he was unpacking some instant ramen. If he is giving that out for free I'll take the spicy flavored one before anyone else gets it.

"Everyone. We'll try the peasants' ramen today!" He announced making me think it was a go sign for me to take the noodle cup. I opened the lid slightly and placed the flavoring under the noodles then closed the lid waiting for a couple of minutes with me trying not to drool.

I didn't really much pay attention to the others while I was starting to eat the food. I only watched them, interacting with my friend and making a huge ruckus. They pulled Haru~san here and there with me eyeing at the noodles they left. I snuck next to where the table of glorious ramen and stole the beef flavored one leaving the empty ramen cup in exchange. Well, whoever owns this, it's your fault for leaving it there. Blame yourself LOL

"D-do you like eating commoner's ramen?" wow, do you have to tell if it's for poor people?

"Yes, I usually eat instant noodles back in my place. I never ate ramen before so I am currently enjoying it while I'm at it. You can take one on the table if you want." I smiled with some of the ingredients stuck on my face. She blushed and then shook her head.

"I-I don't think my father will allow me to..." I nodded in understanding and then continued eating while she watches me. Seriously, does she want this flavor instead? I was really sweating hard because I really won't like sharing food that I am already pigging on.

"Don't tell me you want my share..." she shook her head vigorously which made me sigh in relief. At least she's not after the food I'm eating right?

"Then why are you looking at me too much? Do I have something on my face—" before I could finish talking, the twins both held each of my arms making me look at them in confusion but I only got a look of mischief.

"It's your turn." I couldn't comprehend to the situation I was in at the moment. I was just eating ramen for god's sake!

"What are you— _gyaaaaa_..!" it's obvious that there was nothing I could do in that situation. These two just put a cloth on me and started cutting my hair in fast speed. I won't be able to say no anymore because they already cut my hair with those scissors which just made me wait there like a dying person. After a minute or two, the twins finally stopped moving the scissors which I was both surprised and thanked. But then the mirror showed up.

"Nooooo..!" I screamed and then ran to where I can hide which was under the table. But the two stopped me before I could so here and I hiding my face with both my hands.

"D-d-d-don't l-look! It's embarrassing!" actually, the gazes seemed to have chosen me as its target so my face heat up. Oh god, someone help me!

"Don't be embarrassed Naito~senpai! We promise we won't laugh or anything!" it was the girl who was looking at me eating earlier. But it was a little assuring so I slowly placed my hand down and looked away from the little crowd I created. Now the heat on my face risen a bit more.

"Wow! Naito~chan kawaii!" the little blondie hugged me on my torso and then looked up at me.

"You are like a rabbit!" no, it's actually you.

"B-b-b-but i-it's e-embarrassing..." I bashfully looked away while hearing the squeals of the customers.

"With that, all you need is a little confidence training and you can now be a legit host." Say what again eyeglass?

"W-what?"

"This is decided! For you to help the 8 million debt that Haruhi has, you will have to get the same amount of costumers needed for the debt to say good bye!" waaaaaiiiiit a second you slave driver! Isn't it supposed to be half? Like, half hers and half mine? What kind of logic do you have?!

"... I just wanted to eat ramen..." I whispered under my breath then gave up on thinking with a small sigh.

* * *

"Naito~kun, would you like to eat some of the cupcakes I made? I had cooked an extra so I think you might like it..."

"T-thanks." I humbly accepted and then started eating it. It was actually a little cry and over cooked but I smiled anyway since she made her efforts on making it.

"It's good, a little more practice then you will make a better one. If you do, please let me be the one to taste it first." For some reason, the other girls are squealing. Do they want to have a share of the sweet or something? Then they will have to ask for the miss right here.

"Um, Naito~senpai, why did you decide to become a host?" it's not like I wanted to anyway. But I won't be too rude not to answer though.

"Well, I just got here yesterday so I didn't have time to prepare myself with the culture shock so I couldn't talk to people too much. Because of that, I felt a bit lonely thinking of leaving the place where the people I love are. But then I met my new friend here, Haru~san! It was fate that we had met! Because of her, I couldn't be more happy." That's right, if I hadn't met Haru~san, I would be nothing more than a loner transfer student.

"Natio~kun is such a nice guy..." the sparkles in their eyes made me sweat. What wrong with them?

"Speaking of Haru~san... I wonder how she's doing..." I looked at where she was and suddenly formed a frown seeing her enjoying with the other hosts.

 _This is..._

"Naito~kun..?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at my customers who looked at me worriedly.

"Ahhh... I'm sorry about that!" I tried to laugh it off but still couldn't clear off the worry within their eyes.

"Are you okay? You look pale!" awww man, it's coming again.

"Ah, then can you excuse me? I'll have to go to the clinic." They all nodded in worry and watched me sluggishly walk out with this feeling of pity to myself.

This is what happens to me when I negatively think of myself. Of course, I'm not the only person that Haru~san will be friends with. Actually, I was just a complete stranger to her yesterday. She was nice enough to befriend me and give me hospitality.

"Nai—" there was no time for me to look who the person calling for me was because I just fell on the ground with me half conscious. I could hear people calling my name until I was finally consumed by my tiredness.


	4. Chapter 4

**|Troubles Don't Only Happen Once|**

My eyes slowly opened with my head hurting badly. The pain was really unbearable that it made me sobbing in tears. This continued until I saw a silhouette of a man next to me. I couldn't see him clearly from my tears but I was quite sure that he was a friend of mine, judging from him holding my hand tightly, trying to assure me that everything was okay. I tried to think, I tried my best to listen what he was saying. But all of my efforts were to no avail.

"N-nii~chan?" I choke out the only word that was circling my head. Saying that made me cry even more, knowing that the person I called out will never be there. I continued to cry with the presence of the other person next to me who chose to stay there with his warm hand squeezing mine. The comfort was enough for me to stop a little. I was already feeling tired again so I went back to sleep with the hands still on mine.

After so many year, this is the first time I felt so peaceful. Maybe it's because I was comforted by someone so warm... whoever you are... I... thank you...

* * *

My eyes shot open with me waking up in realization of what happened yesterday. I got up with my head hurting like I drank a whole case of liquor making me groan in pain and look at my surroundings.

That's strange... isn't this my apartment? How did I get here?

"Good, so you're awake? I bet you remember the trouble you gave to your club members..." I froze in my spot recognizing the voice that just spoke

"I asked for your leave right now. You will be having a three day vacation from your school so that you will be fully recovered the next time you attend classes. Also, I forgot to tell you that while you are staying here you will be joining some projects which Jun will be making for his project. That's why you need to have a free time every Saturday afternoon or there will be conflicts with the schedules. By the way—"

"Woah woah there horsey!" I cut him off from his endless chattering like a machine gun "Take time to breathe GDI! You just came all the way here to give me a canon full of words?!" I really don't want to hear his talking for now. Seriously, what are those guys planning on bringing him here? Of all the people... why Fuzz?!

"Forgive me, Naito Ouji~sama. But the moment those people rung the phone, I came here leaving everything behind. Please remember that you can always call us when you feel troubled. We, after all, are one of your people, your friends... That's why don't feel ashamed at anything. We are all here for you." He smiled which made me sigh in defeat. So he troubled himself coming here to help me huh?

"Aww, alright. Then what about your business in the Philippines? I don't think it's a great idea to come here..." his face changed into a very mischievous one with him making a small creepy laugh that would send shivers on you back.

"Don't worry your highness, the others will handle it. I already got Ren to handle everything so their visit here will be delayed. Meaning you will be sticking with me for while. Ah, I almost forgotten that I have gotten a permit from your school on attending for a month. Isn't that great? I can now look after you in this while. I'm assuring you that you will have a healthy life for this period of time." Oh god, someone please wipe the stinking grin on his face! It's creepy!

"Haha _ha_ , a-alright?" nervousness was obvious in my expressions. This month is going to be a bumpy roller coaster ride.

* * *

"F-fuzz, I don't think it's a good idea to buy too much things for my apartment..." my sweat was dropping on my forehead as my companion keeps on pointing some objects to buy. It wouldn't be a problem if it was only something cheap ad simple but...

"What? Do you expect me to let you sleep in a mat all the time?" I pulled at the hem of his clothes with teary eyes obviously embarrassed by the looks of the people around us.

"But Fuzz..! I purposely bought that simple space because I want everything to be simple! And besides, these things won't fit in the apartment!" I cried loudly with him still pursuing at his buying bazaar. I shouldn't have come with him... more likely I shouldn't have allowed him to come. Now I look like a laughing stock! I want to seriously cry now...

"It's fine, I can buy a bigger one for both of us. It's a trouble on staying such a cramped space, so it would be better if we buy a villa or a manor in here." I paled and pulled his arms.

"No need..! I can live in the apartment just fine! And besides, the school is nearer there so it will be fine!" he gave a hesitating look and then started making his thoughts which made me sigh in relief. This guy really is getting me all worked up...

"Fine, but I'm still buying a land just in case. Just think of it as a vacation house for everyone." I pouted but then gave in. still doesn't change the fact that he's wasting money again.

"Then, let's go buy you some clothes?" terror struck on me hearing him say something like clothes. I ran away but then he just freaking got my collar! I panicked when I saw the dark sinister smile he has on his face.

"Oh my, why do you think I asked for a three day vacation?" I gulped and then mentally screamed.

 _This vacation is not so very helpful for recovery at all..._

* * *

Three days have passed, I missed so much in school and club activities. But that isn't what is surprising at the moment...

"Hello, my name is Fuzz Urquiola. I will be attending the same activities as you will for the next few weeks. I hope we all get along." In this corner of the room, which I am thankful to be the last, I cower with my mask on the face hiding my embarrassment.

"Don't hide like you are ashamed of me, your highness. And besides, I need to watch over you until you get accustomed at crowds. I worry you might feel out of place and faint like always." I groaned loudly as he sits next to me in a very elegant manner.

"Your highness, why does all the women's attention are diverted to you? Don't tell me you are actually popular..?" a smirk on his face made me blush even harder. God, I really dislike this...


	5. Chapter 5

_**THIS CHAPTER IS FOCUSED OF FUZZ' POV WHICH EXPLAIN HOW HE LEARNED AND REACTED ABOUT NAITO. THANK YOU!**_

* * *

 **|A Clown's Treasure|**

 _Fame, wealth and prestige…_

…in order to get people from noticing your existence, you need all those properties named above.

Some people say that there are things that can't be bought by money. Like life. But I doubt about it. If you don't have money, you cannot cure the sickness that you will get sometime in your life. You'll eventually die if you don't cure it. While having money to buy medicine, you can preserve your life and continue to live without worry. So money can buy you a life, everything else that everyone say is a lie…

"Sir Urquiola, you have a call on your phone." I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I am currently working for the new design I will have to make for the farm. Not only that, I have a lot of clients on hand that I don't want to deal with for awhile. If its those guys then hell with them, I am working right now.

"If it's from the Gang then decline the call. I still have many things to handle." But she didn't leave her position and kept standing with the annoying phone ringtone.

"But Sir… it's Naito~sama's phone number." I froze at my chair with eyes of shock. It can't be true… Naito's calling? But didn't he just arrived to Tokyo days ago? Maybe he is home sick?

"Give that to me…" she gave me the phone and left the office. It was still ringing… but I really doubt it was the young prince… without any other choice, I finally answered the phone with a hello.

" _Ummm… Excuse me but is this a relative of Alexander Naito?_ " the feminine voice spoke in Japanese. Luckily, I understood since one of the gang would drag me everywhere watching some Anime which is not much of my type. Only their dressing style though.

"Yes, this is Fuzz Urquiola. I am one of his friends. Naito~sama does not have any living relative but a foster father which is currently busy with another business. Did something happen to his highness?" my voice lowered when I thought of him getting into trouble.

" _He suddenly collapsed in the middle of the club activity and is currently at the clinic. Does he have anyone near Tokyo to check on him?_ " my heart dropped. The young prince has collapsed. He was _sick_.

"I… I'll get him there. Can you watch over him until I get there? It will only take One to two hours…" she understood then ended the call. I was frozen on my seat, at first I didn't know what to do. I felt like I lost everything else in the world knowing that the person who had been the foundation of my rotten heart has fallen ill.

"Sir Urquiola… go. I shall call Sir Ren to handle the company. For now, Naito~sama is the first priority…" snapping from my thoughts, I nodded at my secretary and was prepared to leave but then she grabbed my arm.

"Please do not forget these…" she handed me my clown mask and a black debit card. I smiled at her then finally dashed out the office with my employees not minding me at all.

* * *

"We have arrived to the destination—" I tried my best not to break the window and jump off. Trying to calmly exit my private jet plane, I stiffened myself and walked gracefully like any other gallant businessmen do. But the moment I was already at the door I jumped at the railing of the stairs and slid myself down. There was already a car prepared for me so I just barged in and took the driver at his collar.

"Listen. If you go very slowly I'll rip those heavy balls of yours so that the weight will decrease and speed up our travel. Get me?" he made a terrified look and then nodded "… good. Then go to Ouran Academy." He instantly stepped on the accelerator and then drove off our small private airport.

"How minutes for us to arrive there?" it hasn't even taken minutes but I started to ask. I couldn't help it, I was really worried. The stress I got from too much worrying made me unable to hear what my driver said. Hell, my mind is having wild imaginations about the young prince. What if he had hit his head at the floor and get amnesia? What if he got a wound from falling and suddenly gets infection from it? I know it was near to impossible but I was too restless that everything might be possible.

The clown mask on my hand made me clench my teeth. Call me a paranoid if you want, I am not willing to lose the only person who never gave up on me…

"S-sir! He have arrived at Ouran Academy!" with that, I kicked open the door of the car which wrecked it down in process.

"IS THIS THE OURAN ACADEMY?!" the guard was startled at my sudden outburst but he nodded anyway. I took him by his collar and dragged him near my face.

"Look, I have a friend in here that was sent to the infirmary hours ago. I don't care if I need a permission to get inside a school or not, but if you don't show me the way to the infirmary you'll have to say goodbye for tomorrow. Do you get me?" like how I threatened the car driver, he gave the same frightened look as the driver which made me snarl from his sissiness.

"O-ok." he frantically made his way inside the school followed by me. I have always been good at threatening people, well I did do a good job on training myself back in my childhood days.

The school was ridiculously huge and spacious. The luxurious surroundings made me think that the young prince would feel very awkward at walking around here. I should've participated that stupid meeting, I think this plan they made will make his highness unhealthy.

"We are here…" I shoved him away from my path and kicked open the door surprising the ones that were inside. Well, the door didn't break so I would say it was just its sheer luck. But I couldn't care less since the source of my worries was there lying on the clinic bed sound asleep.

"Y-your highness!" I tried my best not to startle the little prince awake. Slowly approaching him with my heart pounding in worry, I bit my lower lip trying to relax.

"Oh god…" the students who were there took a step back to give way. I stopped in front of the sleeping prince and dropped my knees on the floor with my hand clutching to the sheets of the bed.

"Why do you always make me worry… Your highness… You are causing me too much paranoia. But thank goodness… you are alright…" a nervous laugh came out from my mouth. So he didn't get his head hit on the floor that might cause amnesia nor getting wounds that will cause infection.

"Oh, who was the one who called me?" I looked at the person who wore this school's male uniform. It took me a moment but then I finally found an answer.

"You swing the other way?" she shook his head and then sighed.

"It's a long story. Do you want to bring him to the hospital? You look really worried…" oh, so the young prince has already made friends? It's nice to hear.

"No, but can you bring me to where he stays? I'll go issue an excuse letter for him. If he walks around the school unwell then this will happen again. If the young prince falls ill then his followers will panic and feel dispirited. Luckily, the first person you contacted was me. If it had been the others… they would over react." Finally getting back my composure, I stood up and dusted my pants then faced at the students who I assume to be his club mates.

"Ahhh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Fuzz Urquiola, the director of the Urquiola Company. But anyway, I would like to thank you for taking care of the young prince." I shook her hand and then made a sweet smile.

Ease has finally flooded through my senses. I thought that I'd lose him, my one and only savior. But if something had happened to him, I will never hesitate on sacrificing everything even if it's all of my fortune. Because he, who acknowledge my presence and stayed by my side in times of my victory and failures, had supported my decisions and changed me completely. I don't care what... if it's for the sake of his wellness, I'd do anything.

 _Even if i had to stain my hands once more._

* * *

 **Hush, I myself didn't know that the new character turned out to be yandere. But I think it suits him the most LOL**

 **Replies to the reviews:**

 **SheNeverLies: I'm glad you like the fic! But i'd also like to warn you that his character is still in development. But anyway, I'm happy you like him and the story! Also, I'm not really the type of person who writes rushed romance so it might take awhile Dx Sowwiee T.T**

 **Aquarius Youkai: Shhh sweetie! We don't have to know anything yet xD But YAY! Updates! I hope you like it! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**|Making Up To Everything|**

"Are you sure you are okay now Naito~kun? You really had a bad fall!" I rubbed my head in embarrassment and looked away from the girls with a small blush on my face.

"I—I'm really sorry. I'm not a person suited for hosting since I get nervous easily. But it doesn't mean I dislike talking to you! You ladies have been kind to me in my first day... and worrying about me too... that's why t-thank you..." I curved a small smile which was soon erased when they surprised me with their squealing.

"Oh, we also want to give you these!" bouquets of different cultures of roses greeted me making me speechless.

"We were worried and wanted to deliver these to you but we didn't know where you were so we decided to give this to you today instead. Even though it's late to say but get well soon Naito~kun!" a blush and look at Fuzz to silently tell him I didn't know how to respond because I was shocked and happy. He only made a gentle smile and nod.

"I—I thank you. For you ladies to give me such a beautiful gift... I don't even know how to show my gratitude..." something made them freeze for a sec and giggle which I was confused at. I was about to ask what was the problem until some blondie slammed his hands on my table and made a slow hair flip that made the girls squeal.

"I see that you have finally gotten well, Naito! There are were many club activities that you couldn't attend but now that you are here I want you to test out the clothes we have for today's activity!" he grabbed my hand which almost made me drop the flowers but Fuzz pulled me to him and caught the ones that almost fell.

"Excuse me, if your activities are urgent then the highness will go in haste. But please refrain from touching him too much, it might not be obvious but he really dislikes being grabbed and dragged around by people. Also, the flowers almost dropped, please be careful..." the girls squealed and Fuzz let go of me while carrying all the flowers that were given to me.

"Do not worry about these, young prince. I shall find some container and put them in water so they won't wither fast. You can go to your club activities. I will follow you after I finish my business with these..." I nodded and watched him walk out the room with the flowers on his arms and looked at Tamaki.

"I'm sorry, Fuzz just doesn't like seeing me troubled so he over reacted a bit. Anyway, shall we go to the club room? I shouldn't laze out after missing 3 days of activities..." he smiled then patted my head.

"Isn't it nice to have friends who worry?" I blushed and looked at the floor. It's rare to see such an understanding person. No wonder why the ladies like him even though he's over flirteous and narcissistic. I guess this side of his makes up the other one.

"Nn..! You are right!" after that, we went to our room with Kyouya to check on the costumes that will be provided for everyone.

* * *

"NononononononoNO!" a wild blush supported my face as I bundled myself on the curtains in embarrassment.

"Awww but I think it suits you!" even though the covers that I was hidden on didn't show anything of me, I guessed that they already knew what I looked like.

"Uwaaah..! I just had a nightmare of clothes and now this?! God please don't tell Fuzz about this!"

"Tell me what your highness?" my heart almost back flipped when I heard Fuzz' voice. Of all the people to see me, why Fuzz?! That guy is danger when it comes to me wearing clothes! If he sees me like this... I...

"Wuuuh..!" I let go of my grasp on the curtains and slowly stepped out to let them see my topless self which is actually very uncomfortable. My club mates looked at me with either a smile or a splitting grin like they had seen a rare piece of art while Fuzz stood there looking at me frozen.

"I—it doesn't suit me at all! I'll go change!" man can my blush get more intense. But seriously, who in the world would wear pant's only in school?!

"Where are you going?" both of my arms were grabbed by the twins which made me shriek and struggle.

"No! I'm not wearing this outside!" but they dragged me out the changing room anyway.

"I knew he'd look good without a top." One of them said while tossing the small vest away making me run after it. I grumbled under my breath cursing the two devils for making everything hard for me. Those two pranksters will get a piece of me someday. I wore the piece of clothing that doesn't look like will fit me. It could barely even cover my chest. It reminds me of Aladin's clothes, only that this look very fancy and red.

"Don't worry, you won't be entertaining any customers since it will strain you too much so we will just have you stand by and serve." Oh, so their worry reached to the point where I can't host anymore. My heart clenched but I made a smile. Right now, I was dragging them down from my actions days ago.

"Ok..! I'll try my best!" so I was trouble for them all along. Maybe I shouldn't have joined the host club. I really do wanted to help Haru~san but how can I if I'm actually pulling them down? I feel ashamed of myself. The only thing I can do now is make up for the mistake I made.

"Hey, is your friend alright?" the twins asked together while pointing at Fuzz who was still frozen while looking at the nothingness.

"Ah... I think he will be alright after 30 minutes. So don't worry." They looked at me in confusion but I just smiled.

"Well... it's kinda hard to explain but this happens every time when I cosplay some anime characters my friends recommend me. Though I must say this is the first time I wore something a little revealing..." I shyly looked away and went to the table where a metallic tray and tea pot were. Now I need to do my best not to drag them down. All I have to do was to serve tea right?

"Hey," I turned to my back and was greeted by the twins who changed to their costumes that have a different design from mine but still revealing "can you do a double peace sign and puff your cheeks." I looked at both of them with confusion and feel suspicious at them hiding something at their backs. But seeing that they are waiting I did what they and was surprised at the suddenly flash from... a camera?!

"H-hey! That's foul play!" red tint appeared on my face and they took another shot of it too "w-wha..!"

"This will be needed for the club's website. Since you are a member it's... _compulsory_." I never thought that something like photos is also a need. But why now of all the times?

"A-all right... if it's not every day then I can at least manage..." I looked away with a pout and continue to where I left.

Haru~san hasn't come yet. Is she late maybe? I dunno, maybe she's working hard again. I'll greet her later when she comes. I gotta apologize to her too since I might've worried her back there.

"Hmmm, I guess I'm done here?" a smile came across my face as I feel satisfaction at making such a simple thing. Now all I have to do is to wait for the costumers to come.

The door opened making me almost greet like everyone does to their costumers but it was only Mori~senpai and Honey~senpai. I huffed having the feeling of excitement get blown away by the wind.

"We're here~!" the little blondie jumped all over the place, I think he ate too much cake for today. Eating too much sugar might turn him into a hyper monkey... a very adorable one that is.

"Oh..! Naito~chan~!" he ran towards me which made me automatically open my arms and catch the small guy.

"Woah there little horsey. Aren't you too energetic today?" he climbed on my arm to claim his rightful seat on my shoulder. He giggled which made me smile, I really like to see children having fun... but this guy is actually older than I am.

"We were really worried about you! What happened back there?" his worried teary face was like a bullet on my heart. Wow, my usual guilt feeling has leveled up because of him. Maybe I should be careful in the future.

"We'll... I was really worn out that day so I think I over worked myself. I'm sorry Honey~senpai..." then my attention was shifted to Mori who was looking at me silently which confused me. Then he patted my head like I was some sort of puppy and stopped after 5 minutes.

"Ummm, are you guys not going to change on your costumes?" he let go of my head and nodded. The small blondie jumped off me and pulled the tall guy to the changing room leaving me standing in this spot, still confused on what to do.

"..." I don't really know why but that was actually quite pleasant. No one ever patter me on the head before, it's not like I asked them to anyway. But somehow, it kind of feel nice...

The door opened again and this time it was Haru~san. A wide smile was plastered across my face as I walk towards her and held both of her hands.

"Haru~san! It's been awhile! Even though we are neighbors we didn't see each other this past three days. I apologize for causing you too much trouble. I hope I can make up to you in some way... would you like to eat out with me some time?" she smiled and nodded.

"Sure, when I'm not that busy." I nodded in agreement and feel easy on my chest. At least she gave me a chance to make it up to her unlike other who would just say it's alright and not let me do anything.

"Alright now..." Fuzz slapped my hands off Haru~san which made it look bright red from the strong hit of his. I glared at him and grumbled. It's his mood swings again.

"You didn't have to do that! It hurts~!" he just ignored my whining and sat in the corner where he can observe me like I did in my first time. Today has been a good day. I hope everything continues like this without trouble. _I really hope so_...


	7. Chapter 7

It's Saturday, though it was supposed to be the day I help Jun with his projects, here I am with Fuzz and Haru~san on the market to get food.

"Fuzz… If you keep furrowing the brows like that you'll scare the people off…" I sweat drop as Fuzz look very upset while handling the grocery basket filled with goods. Haru~san just minded her business too and kept contemplating what to buy between the two meat. Guess what? Jun cancelled everything because someone made a scene in his studio. Probably his _man-wife_.

"Oh, I noticed that he keeps calling you young prince or something like that. Are you a royalty of some kingdom?" I shook my head while Fuzz was making a grin.

"I'm not, for some reason they started to call me like that…"

"Oh no, don't deny the fact that you have a blue mix on your blood. But to be honest… of all the people in this world, Naito~sama deserved my respect and loyalty. No matter who you chose, my faith you will remain the same." then Haru~san dumped the meat she finally chosen to the basket.

"I'm really surprised to know that a dead rich person like you live simply unlike all the others there." I scratched my back and tried to find a way to explain it in a simple way.

"Well, let's just say that other people are just too poor that all they had is money." Fuzz was smilling ear to ear at the sidelines while Haru~san was smiling in appreciation of my thought.

"Anyway Haru~san, I'll pay for everything since we will be crashing in your place for food." A sweat dropped from her head as she dumps the other pack of meat on the grocery basket.

"Tell me sooner…"

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know you can cook so well Naito." Haru~san said while delightfully eating the stew I just made.

"Well, I've been living alone for awhile now. Of course I'll learn! And people back in the village helped me out learning things little by little." the memory of the simple living I had with simple people made me smile. I miss the smell of the sea, the fresh air and the warm gust of wind on my skin.

"The village you lived on must be a very nice place."

"Indeed, a place to rest and relax."

"That place is funny too since some of the locals there don't have bathrooms so they just poo at the sea." I chuckled at the memory of my friends jumped out of the water because a piece of floating poo was spotted on the distance. Their reactions were priceless, a memory that deserves to be preserved.

"I don't want to remember that young highness…" I almost choked my food when his face crumpled like he didn't want to remember that.

"Y-you were there too huh? BAHAHAHA." He couldn't hide the embarrassment from the humiliation he felt that day. God damn, this is why I love everyone.

"I kept praying I wasn't even there at all…"

"You guys really get along well huh?" Haru~san took my attention.

"We have been comrades for many years, of course we'll get along. And besides, I can leave this guy alone since he might go rampage." He pouted and started chomping on the food like a little child still feeling upset but wants to eat anyway.

"The sea huh… I really missed going out on an adventure." Well, it seems that I already have future plans for summer here in Japan…


	8. Chapter 8

Fuzz is currently outside talking to someone on the phone while I am here sitting on a small wooden chair scrubbing the dirt out of my clothes. No one would expect for an Ouran Student who pays for an expensive tuition do that, but hell think again. Even Fuzz is trying to tell me to just dump it and buy new clothes but I said no since its still usable.

"Oh, good morning Naito. Washing your uniform?" I nodded at Haru~san who seemed to have just woken up.

"Yeah!"

"I see, it's so early in the morning too. Do you want me to help you?" I shook my head and continued to scrub the remaining clothes with Haru~san watching in interest.

"Young Prince, I'm so— please cease doing this tiring work! I'll send it for dry cleaning so—"

"Fuzz, it's not really that much. Also, 3 more washes and I'll be good as done so don't worry!" his face crumpled making me snort trying not to laugh.

"You need to rest! If you over work yourself you might—" I cut him off by throwing the soapy bubbles at my face and laughed out loud at his shocked expression. His brow twitch from my ignorance but I still couldn't stop laughing to apologize. Haru~san distanced herself a bit and Fuzz folded his sleeves slowly walking near me. Here am I still trying to stop laughing.

"Prepare for the consequences Naito~sama!" I stopped laughing when I saw him wiggling his fingers to my horror.

"…Run!" I shouted that but I idiotically fell on the clothes I was scrubbing clean face first. I instantly recovered from my fall and threw a soapy cloth to Fuzz and ran out at the apartment in full speed with laughter.

"Get back here you little bastard!" he snapped, and it's a bad thing. I guess we'll be chasing each other for awhile now. But then again, I almost forgot Fuzz was a good runner and can outrun a car.

"Gyaaa~ Nooo~! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he started tickling me all over making me laugh and scream. People around were looking at us but it didn't matter since we are both having our own fun.

"Kukukukukuku~ Picking a fight against me won't do you any good young prince! Now time for you to repent!" I squirmed around since his tickling mode has intensified.

"N-nooo! Stop it Fuzz! It already hurts! HaHAaHAhahahahA!"

In the end I wasn't able to wash my clothes today…

* * *

"Why am I learning how to dance anyway?" I asked with my hoarse voice while Honey~senpai is _teaching_ me how to dance.

"We're helping Haru~chan to learn for the Party~!" no, we're not helping her at all and we're only swirling around in circles.

"If you say so." I'm really a master of ignorance. Last Friday some girl proclaimed Haru~san as her favorite and is now the current topic inside the club. Though it's really none of my business I'm still quite curious.

"What are you going to wear for the party Naito~chan?" parties huh? I don't really want to attend such a social event. I mean, it's not really required right? Besides I'm bad at dancing…

"A long sleeved polo and a lean black vest." Fuzz suddenly appeared out of nowhere making me jolt. He huffed and crossed both of his arms.

"But I don't want to join…" I pouted and looked away, as I look away my sight was diverted to Mori~senpai who smiled when he noticed my look. My heart skipped a beat but I smiled at him as his response.

"We'll be sponsoring for the flowers so you should at least make your appearance. Besides, this would help promote one of our companies handled by the others." My smile went wide when I heard we were going to use the flowers we are growing for the party. This was an opportunity! The Dainty Bess roses are almost good to harvest too! Seeing this excitement of mine Fuzz smiled and patted my head like a puppy.

"Isn't that great your highness? We should also make a documentation to show the others how you are doing here in this Academy." I nodded and looked at Honey~senpai who was beaming at me with an innocent smile. I took both of his small hands and swirled around like we had done earlier.

"Flowers~ flowers~! Pretty prêt-ty flowers~!" he sung with me while all the others were doing their own.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgotten. Due to the cancellation of your appointment this Saturday, Jun will come visit you here next week and take a quick check on you… Well, I don't think I would be able to accompany you two…" I made a sudden stop making the cute little blonde bump on me.

"Are you returning?" I asked with a hint of sadness in my voice. He haven't even stayed that long… but I guess I can't do anything about this…

"Yes, someone managed to piss off one of our friend and created a big mess which had the company I'm handling get involved. I also heard that Noru is trying to solve this too. But they don't seem to be stopping yet… unless…"

"… I show up and talk to them… right?" he sighed and then pinched my cheeks.

"Don't worry Young Prince, they'll have to pass through 8 walls before they get to you. Trust me and stay here in Japan, we would like to see you smile more often…" I nodded and gave my attention back to Honey~senpai.

"Naito~chan! Don't worry we will protect you!" he hugged me on my stomach making me chuckle.

"Don't worry Honey~senpai, I am pretty much capable of protecting myself too…" we were about to make our way to where everyone else until Honey~senpai fell and Mori~senpai stepping on him with the pretty much very shocked me. we immediately ran towards the infirmary.


	9. Chapter 9

Mori~senpai slammed open the Clinic door with a strong shove breaking it in purpose.

"An… an injury…" he was sweating, which I find it to be a new discovery. It kinda interesting but we are currently worried about the little blonde who got a bleeding cut on his arm.

"Ah…" I watched the girl who was teaching Haru~san how to dance run away from the clinic which confused me but I let it off anyway like it didn't happen.

"…" Haru~san started treating Honey~senpai which was, to both Mori~senpai and my relief, was nothing bad. Maybe we overreacted a bit, but man we almost made the same horrified expression at that moment. I guess it just because we were really worried.

"Isn't that great Mori~senpai? Haru~san said he's fine. It's really relieving." He nodded with a smile and patted my head which I always seem to find pleasant. I smiled back at him but then felt myself pout when he stopped. But then again, I can't act childishly and ask him to pat me again. That would really be embarrassing. Totally…

* * *

"Everyone! Discuss Mr. Suzushima and Kasuga-hime's discord!" we all gathered around Tamaki who was holding the pictures of a guy and Haru~san's dance instructor. I sweat dropped and wondered what I missed because I don't pay close attention to those kinds of things.

"Young Prince, don't involve yourself in such matters..." I smiled at Fuzz while he was combing my hair which he just noticed to be short.

"So rich people have their own weird hobbies huh?" he sighed and tied my hair upwards. I whined because it looked funny and caught the attention of some of my club mates. Especially Honey~senpai who kept telling me I look very cute and gave me a hug.

"Naito~chan~! Kawaii~!" Fuzz nodded behind me while covering the beat red blush on his face. I didn't seem to understand why though.

"Aw, this feels weird Fuzz… But anyway, Honey~senpai what would you like to—" a sudden buzzing from my pocket made me jolt which had the little blondie and Fuzz chuckle. A blush appeared on my cheeks as I muttered under my breath and answer the phone.

"Hello—"

" _Hai hai hai~! How is the little Octupi doing?_ " a wide smile appeared on my face when I heard Noru~san's voice.

"Noru~san?! You called! Did something happen?" mentioning his name made Fuzz frown and swiftly turned his back to go where the other hosts were.

" _I should ask you that. Did something happen in there? My GPS tracker is telling me you are with Pierrot. That guy is the fastest person to respond so I assume something happened. I only noticed now because I was too busy at something._ " I paled while looking at Fuzz who was looking away acting like he didn't care and chuckled nervously at the person in the other side of the call.

"I—I!"

" _Don't lie to me, you are a terrible liar most of the times. Tell me, WHAT. THE. HELL. HAPPENED. IN. THERE. NAITO_?" tears spilled from my eyes with my lip a bit shaky which made me bit it down. Guilt was completely flooding all over my body. Seeing me like this someone took the phone from me which was Fuzz who was totally pissed off.

"Listen here Anonymous. You may be the closest to the young prince but it doesn't mean you can pry everything from him. If you really want to know, why not come to Japan and check him out? After all, a candidate should know how the young highness is doing." He said that… while covering my eyes filled with tears. It seems that he doesn't want anyone else to see me like this. So he had to cover it for my sake.

"Oh? So you treat this as a threat? Well guess what, I am threatening you. You better come to Naito~sama or you'll have to deal with not knowing anything at all. Goodbye Anonymous, I'm not hoping to see you at all." He ended the call like that and then held me closer to him and patted my back.

"Young highness… please don't cry, the Anonymous didn't mean to get mad. He was worried. After all, he could barely see you since some pursuers came… Please understand." Honey~senpai who was the whole time hugged me at the side with teary eyes too.

"Don't cry Naito~chan! If someone bullies you I will fight them!" I made a shaky smile and finally stopped tearing up. Even though the feeling of heaviness was still there.

"I—I'm okay Honey~senpai. It's just that I didn't like worrying people that's all… I cause trouble too much, so worrying them makes me feel bad." I wiped his little tears and then patted him in the head.

"Don't worry! I'm not crying anymore see?" even though I said that, Fuzz managed to cover my face with my gas mask and then removed the little blondie next to me.

"That's enough. Anyway Noru will be coming soon… probably next week when I leave so I don't have to worry about anything happening while I'm away. Also I have bought a villa here so you should check it out soon. I chose one with the best soil for you to freely plant on. The house is still under construction so—"

"Fuzz you are talking too fast, you're so obvious. Don't worry about me…" a sigh left from his mouth as he ruffles my hair.

"How can I not?"

"…when I see the person I love cry and get hurt..?"


	10. Chapter 10

I sat at the apartment's stairs with a guitar being played by my hands. Haru~san who seemed to have just left her room had came out wearing jeans and a thick jacket to block the coldness of the place. I waved at her and smiled.

"Good evening Haru~san! Are you going to buy groceries?" she nodded with her breath whitening in the air which I still feel stupid off because I never really experienced winter yet.

"Anyway Naito, aren't you feeling cold?" I shook my head.

"Nope! Why?"

"I've been hearing you play the guitar for like two hours already and it's freezing outside. Even for me who lived my whole life in Japan, I can't even bare the cold." I just chuckled and continued playing at the strings even though I'm still a novice in the instrument.

"Well, maybe because I run around the mountains half naked." She snorted and went by me "…just kidding. I'm not really bothered by the coldness, I find it pleasing."

"That's weird. Anyway do you want to come with me? I'm just going to buy coffee in the convenience store for Dad. He won't be returning tonight though since he's got work. Well, that's if you don't have anything to do." Still playing the guitar, I stood up and walked next to Haru~san changing the song immediately.

"Well, Fuzz fell asleep on the kotatsu so I had placed my futon down and moved him there to sleep. I was in the mood for music too so I came out to play. I didn't want to wake him up."

"How nice of you. No wonder why he's over-protective to you." I chuckled

"You mean over-protective. But he just doesn't want me to get hurt. After all… I have worried everyone so much that all they want is me to have a straight up life with no problems." A frown formed on my face. I know I should be thankful but everyone is just over-doing it…

"But isn't life incomplete with no problems? I mean, how can you move a step forward without an obstacle to overcome?" I stopped completely and watched Haru~san walk right in front of me.

"Even if your world revolves around so slow unlike the others, it doesn't make you an exception. Just take time to understand and surely you will be able to reach your goal." a wide smile was plastered all over my place. I slid my guitar to my back and tightened my strap to keep it in place. I bolted towards Haru~san and hugged her from her back which actually surprised her.

"Don't do that! You're heavy!" I keep giggling while she keeps resisting from my grasp.

"Haru~san is my best friend~" like a little girl trying to get her drunk brother, Haru~san lead me the store telling some random stories that simple people would enjoy.

 _Tonight the night was chilly but warm with someone to talk to…_

* * *

Fuzz took off his earphones and looked at the night sky with a sigh. Earlier he had listened to the conversation of Haruhi and Naito when they left the place.

 _It's not enough_ … to save the prince from agony that is. No matter how many kind words you give him, as long as you leave anyway, the abyss inside his heart cannot be purged. Kindness can't help him get his salvation.

" _So are you telling me that Noru mah boi is coming to Japan?_ "

"Yes, he's a replacement for me here. All our units needs to be alerted and be on guard too, since those god forsaken men are after our Young Prince..." silence was on the other side of the line which made him sigh from the person's lack of response.

" _Tis' fine. Until we figure out who that goddamned traitor is, all we need to do is watch Naito and make sure nothing happens to him. Isn't it the reason why we had him hide and live like a normal student_?"

"But the chances of him being found is too high! I fear for his safety… especially that those people are from that _man_." The thought of them getting Naito makes him want to commit a crime… a crime that he will have to carry forever.

" _So… it was true. He was alive… I guess I'll have the spotlight sooner than expected. Anyway don't worry about Naito here in Japan… after all, Jun and I handle this place very well… VERY well…_ " a sinister laughter made Fuzz smirk and end the call. Truly, this guy…

He returned to the warm room, lying down on the small bed that was prepared for him by his prince and act like he was sleeping while hearing the voices of Fuzz and Haruhi nearing.

"I'm really excited for the party tomorrow! I would like to try some food too~ and also Fuzz is going to take some pictures of the flowers that will be sent here! Isn't it amazing Haru~san?" a small smile stayed on Fuzz from hearing Naito's happy voice. Though he wanted to hear more of it, tiredness started to kick in which made him slowly fall asleep. The only thing he will have to worry tomorrow is how the young prince will look like in the clothes he had prepared for him. Of course, that is after all his first priority.


	11. Chapter 11

**|The Demon who wants Wings|**

"Master… please come out and eat something…" the Head Maid knocked on the bedroom door with a trey of cookies and milk.

"…he hasn't left his room since he made a call. I am worried that he would attempt to starve himself. What should we do Lady Yuki?" the young lady groaned and gotten ready to break open the door of his overreacting brother.

"O~nii~chan~! Open the door!" with a swift kick the door was broken open revealing a large room filled with figurines, mangas and games but the one that got the attention the most was the huge lump on the king sized bed with a lot of wrappers of junk food around.

"Nii~chaaan~!" she pounced at the bed, only to know there was no one there. Only a body pillow of a maid with a face that looks too similar to someone very important.

"Well, I guess Onii~chan isn't here! The big Octopus Plushie isn't here too… so he's probably headed to Japan!" she held the body pillow and squealed while hugging it tightly. Both siblings have the same taste after all.

"Lady Yuki, I will be cleaning the room. Please go out and try contacting the Master. It's quite dangerous for him to roam around." the maid starting picking up the mess and the arranging all the games that have been neglected on the ground.

"Onii~chan will be fine! Even though he's a weirdo to everyone, he's the one who has the strongest connection with Naito~chan. He is, after all, the one who was with him after that incident…" the maid finished all the work, she took the trashcan with her and looked at her master.

"Lady Yuki, you aren't planning to go after the Master and meet up with the Prince too?" Yuki shook her head and stood from the bed, accidentally dropping the Oni mask hidden under her skirt.

"I can't…" she smiled and picked up the mask on the ground, dusting the dirt off before she could place it back "…if I leave here Naito~chan might get into trouble again…" she left the room leaving the maid looking at her strong back, obviously keeping her guard up even if she was playing around.

"…and that can't happen. Never again."

She walked at the hallways and then sang the song that had freed her from a curse she thought would never leave.

 _ima watashi no negaigoto ga_ _  
kanau naraba tsubasa ga hoshii_ _  
kono senaka ni tori no you ni_ _  
shiroi tsubasa tsukete kudasai_

 _kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge  
tonde yukitai yo  
kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e  
tsubasa hatamekase  
yukitai_

 _kodomo no toki yume mita koto  
ima mo onaji yume ni miteiru_

 _kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge  
tonde yukitai yo  
kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e  
tsubasa hatamekase_

 _kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge  
tonde yukitai yo  
kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e  
tsubasa hatamekase  
yukitai_

Her singing was accompanied by a voice inside her head that belonged to her savior. She wondered when she'll be able to take a break and meet him. If she ever do then she would bring a flute and teach him. He was really a fast learner, that's to be expected from an angel like him though.

"Mah~ Naito~chan is really cute neh? Well, I hope I can defeat everyone else and win his heart~ I guess that won't happen too soon tehe~!" with that, she resumed to go to her usual work and get rid of everything that will trouble the Prince. It is, after all, her job to do so… as a Candidate that is.

* * *

 **Heya guys~ I actually promised from another site that I'd draw how Naito looks like. Since i can't show pictures here I would just tell you that i posted them in my new Twitter Acc MeganeAndPapers. Since it would be unfair if you guys wont be able to see it, I'll just tell you that it's in there. Anyway, that's only for the ones interested. Well, see you guys soon~**


	12. Chapter 12

**|Christmas Party Accident|**

Ladies gathered around me as I give all of them a white lily each. They seemed to be pleased with it, each of them bares the same reaction when I give them a smile and take a picture with them. Fuzz seemed to be happy about this too, looking all proud and stuff.

"My, I'm really so happy that you ladies accept my gift. I wish you a Merry Christmas." Her face was all red making me smile at her cuteness, the other girls squealed too which I assume they also wanted one.

"Young Prince, your club members had something to do but Ootori said you will be handing the bouquet for the last event." I nodded and then entertained the girls while the others were away. Surprisingly they don't complain about my dancing and they seemed to be happy about it. Maybe socializing isn't that bad… maybe…

"Naito~san, is it okay if I visit you in the Host Club next year? I-it's ok if you don't entertain me! I'll just watch you that's all!" I blushed and smiled at her. She's really cute and nice so why should I reject her?

"Sure! When you come I'll prepare you a hot drink. I hope I see you next year." Her eyes were teary but she made a sweet smile. I'm glad that she feels happy, at least now I have something to look forward to next year.

The dance stopped and everyone started to count down. To my surprise, someone from the dark pulled me and ran towards somewhere which confused me. When the countdown ended everything light up but the one that caught my attention was the gigantic Christmas Tree that got me stunned.

"Beautiful…" there was nothing else I could describe it. Though I wasn't really anywhere near, the distance was good enough for me.

"You—" I looked at the person who brought me here only to see Mori~senpai who seemed to be separated from Honey~senpai "…thank you." though I had many other questions to ask, they were all discarded because of this strange feeling of happiness inside my chest.

"Naito…"

"Young Prince!" Fuzz grabbed me from my wrist which actually hurts. He looks really grumpy at the moment with the bouquet of roses.

"Ah! Oh yeah! I forgot I should be giving this to the winner!" I took the bouquet and rushed to where the other hosts were leaving the two behind me.

 _Okay now, cool face, cool face_! _I need to give these flowers with a smile_!

As soon as Tamaki announced the winner, I walked down the stairs holding the bouquet of roses where everyone seemed to be struck by something. I don't really want to know since I'm too worried of messing up.

"Flowers for you M'Lady~ Congratulations!" the cute blush she had made me happy. I went back to where the other Hosts were and passed through Haru~san who seemed to have an injury on the ankle.

"E-eh?!" I blushed when I realized what Haru~san was going to do.

"HOLD THAT KISS!" and the blonde idiot is on the rescue! But wait! If he does that then—

"No, Tamaki stop—!" aaaaand I'm already too late. He pulled Haru~san's shirt and managed to push her forward from the force. Seeing this made me blush and hide my face in embarrassment. I don't know why but I feel embarrassed just seeing something like that.

Today was such an eventful day. With Tamaki-guy getting a bad side on Haru~san and me still feeling embarrassed on my friend's sake. Winter break will soon be here… along with the farewell of my friend and a new hello to another one. I hope nothing bad happens to both sides, they are precious to me after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**|Smile|**

I woke up in the morning without the presence of my friend around. His things are gone… so he left without saying goodbye like what everyone else does huh? I didn't even get to see him off too…

"Naito~senpai?" Haru~san knocked on my door which I quickly ran to open.

"Y-yes Haru~san?" he came inside with a steaming pot of delicious smelling meat. I instantly drooled and then ran to the table seated properly like an obedient child. She carefully placed the pot in the middle and gone to get bowls and chopsticks in the kitchen.

"You are sad right?" my lip twitched when she said that. She placed a bowl filled with rice and a pair of chopsticks in front of me. I made a small smile in thanks.

"Of course I am… Fuzz is my best friend. How can I ever be happy to see him leave?" my voice almost sounded so shattered in guilt. This was the first time... someone asked me such question. Everyone… wanted me to be always happy.

' _It's okay, as long as you keep smiling we are all happy_.'

' _Your laughter is like a miracle itself, so please keep being happy_?'

' _If I was to risk my life for a single minute of your smile, I'd do it_.'

Happy? How can I ever be happy if everyone is going out to a battlefield for me while I keep myself locked on a room of nothing but safety?

"Even though… I've always… always… wanted to cry and tell them to don't leave. But I couldn't! I'm a leader! A prince! I must stand tall even if my people get hurt for the sake of my own good." this was also my first time to cry without my mask on. Is it because… I am not alone at the moment? Because Haru~san was there? It feels so safe…

"Rich?! Like hell I am! I'm so poor that all I have right now is money!" tears dripped on my bowl of rice. If only I could tell everyone about this… if only I could stop this yearn for justice and be at peace

 _Would it have been better if I died instead?_

"I see… all these time, you've been trying your best to smile?" my eyes widened as I saw two people at my back holding bouquet of white roses and yellow tulips.

"Little Octupi… I…" this was the moment I regret not having my Gas Mask. Speaking of which, I didn't see it this morning. But I just covered my face with both of my hands and try to stop the tears from escaping my eyes.

"… I never noticed. All these years… you've been feeling this weight?" a surge of guilt stung my chest. They know now…

"Jun, hold this for me."

"H-hey what are you—"

"Up we go!" Noru picked me up and carried me on his arms by surprise.

"N-Noru?"

"You must be Fujioka~san? If you don't mind I would like to borrow this little idiot, I have to show him something…" I looked at Haru~san who just smiled and nodded. Did she know that they will be coming over?

"Yosh, better hold onto me tightly Little Octupi… Even though you are light I am a very clumsy person." We both passed on Jun who still didn't know what to do with all the things he is carrying and then went to somewhere I am still not familiar with. While Noru is walking to a more crowded place, I wiped my tears that still wouldn't stop.

"Remember when we first met? I was very weak and skinny back then… now I could carry you like this around." He laughed lightly while I mutter in embarrassment how he was an idiot.

"You know about it right? I'm scared of people. Any time they can hurt me… but look around Naito." Right now, we are in the middle of the city with some people looking at us while others just walked by. It was very noise and crowded. If it's like that then Noru should be—

"—fainting, right? You are correct. That condition of mine still doesn't get cured for some reason. But you know what Little Octupi?" I looked at him in the eyes and stopped crying as he was smiling widely like he had attained his long awaited dreams.

"Right now my heart is going to burst in happiness that all I could think about is being with you. I know you are sensitive to this fact… but I couldn't help it!" he placed me down and then patted my head. Right now I just noticed that I was wearing my indoor slippers with octopus design and pajamas too.

"We all may not be able to notice what you really feel… but Octupi, we just don't want to see you suffer a fate that will break us all. That's why smile! Even though it hurts so bad… just smile… for us… okay?" he looked like he wanted to cry too, but today I have already caused him too much trouble.

 _Smile…_

 _…smile even if it hurts so bad…_

 _…smile until you break apart…_

"…Okay!"

My winter break seemed to have already been planned. With Fuzz leaving, Noru and Jun came acting like a replacement to my friend's absence. I knew something bad is happening. But all I could do now is smile and let everyone be deceived.

* * *

"Ahhh, he really … That guy hogged the cutie all by himself. That makes me really envious." Jun who had placed the gigantic Octopus plushie and the bouquet of flowers on the ground finally managed to sit on the small comfy table in front of Haruhi who was patiently waiting for her friend to come. Though they were both strangers to each other, knowing that both of them are connected to Naito makes them not worry too much about the current situation. But Jun found it really strange… even though they tried not to be too flashy in their entrance, the girl in front of him didn't react to it at all. It was like she was used to it. He would ask why but she doesn't seem to be the one to talk to strangers.

' _Naito was talking to her too, even cried in front of her which is really rare for him to do… Could it be_?'

"Are you a new candidate?"

"A candidate?" she doesn't seem to know any of it. Maybe she isn't, maybe she's just his normal friend. But still, isn't she a bit too close to Naito?

"Hmmm… never mind. It would be troublesome to explain but it would be great if you don't become one… since the moment you take a single step to the Masquerade you will get harmed." It was more like a warning, life of a Masquerade is not for kids who don't know the meaning of sacrifice. She might be a friend but she must not step on the boundary that separates from normal to tragic.

 _He doesn't want the Masquerade Prince to lose another friend._

"I don't know what you are talking about but Naito won't allow me to get hurt. He may be so gullible but is doesn't mean he is weak." Haruhi made Jun smirk. This girl is a fighter!

"Well, aren't you interesting? Maybe it's good for Naito to have you around. It's rare to find people like you these days." With that, an awkward silence settled on the room. Haruhi just went to the kitchen to get more bowls of rice. Both of them waited for the two to return.


	14. Chapter 14 Author's Note

**Hello everyone, this is Megane~chan~san~sama! Before we would go continue to the main story I would like to pinpoint the story's main problems and OMAKE!**

 **Hearing the stories problem might make people think:** ** _OMAYGAD is the Author going to drop the story_** **?! Well, no, I'm not. I would just want to tell you guys that I have a lot planned in the future that would make you happy, mad, sad and murder me. Well, it will be mixed feelings but I am NOT dropping this story.**

 **First let's discuss about the problems...**

 **The Author(me) is bad at writing. The reason why I am writing stories and publishing them is because I wanted people to learn about what is running inside my mind. But this isn't an acceptable excuse, this is why I take my English classes seriously in hopes to improve my writing and grammar. I hope you understand and be patient with me**

 **The second problem for this story is that I don't have time to edit. I literally just finish writing and post it immediately. But guess what? No fear! After 50 chapters I'll probably start editing... probably. OR! I would just edit it after I finish the whole story. But right now I don't have time to edit. Yeah... I'll do that... maybe...**

 **And the last! What could be the last and worse from the two above? What is it?**

 **Well...**

 **...it is the story itself. You guys might see how cute and fluffy it looks like but I forgot to put something in the tags...**

 **...TRAGEDY.**

 **YES, IT IS. But I do hope you guys still don't mind. Anyways~! Let's continue to the Chapter Special!**

 **One!**

 **Two!**

 **Start~!**

* * *

 **Naito:** Ummm… I understand Noru~san coming here but Jun~san…

 **Jun:** Oh me? Don't worry about me Naito, I just got off from my day off.

 **Naito:** …but Jun~san… your wife…

 **Noru:** He probably wanted to escape from his work again. * _rolls his eyes away_ *

 **Naito:** But didn't you two come together?

 **Noru/Jun:** Met him on the streets.

 **Jun:** Anyway leaving you with a hunted beast is a bad idea.

 **Noru:** It's actually better if a perverted man like you leave.

 **Naito:** Now you two, you should probably know that I only have this small apartment available for two people…

 **Noru/Jun:** I guess the beast/pervert should go sleep on the streets. *both glares at each other*

 **Naito:** You two… * _sweat drops_ * Anyway, Jun~san your wife will get mad if he discovers you messing around.

 **Jun:** * _huffs_ * he aint mah wife.

 **Naito:** * _whispers_ * _Tsundere_

 **Noru:** Well, your manwife will come soon. I called him after all.

 **Jun:** * _glares murderously at Noru_ * WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! * _picks both of the young ones up with Haruhi at the back not bothering to say anything_ * Alright you two don't come in. I am nonexistent so don't enter the room. * _throws the two out and shuts the door and opens it again to let Haruhi out then shuts it again_ *

 **Naito:** B-but that's my room…

 **Noru:** Hmph! That bastard is going to get his head chopped off. * _snorts and then stands_ * Also * _looks at Haruhi silently_ *

 **Naito:** Ah, Haru~san you should distance from him a little bit.

 **Haruhi:** Why?

 **Naito:** Well… Noru~san is awkward with girls… well all people but still the one that makes him faint are girls in general.

 **Haruhi:** …

 **Noru:** …

 **Naito:** …

 **Haruhi:** Okay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Forgive me but I'll have the chapter removed and changed. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for the understanding!**

* * *

 **…**

 **Chapter 14**

The snow fell from the sky gracefully like cottons being swept by the wind. It was a spectacular view from the window… only that the two new occupants in this apartment is dispiriting me.

"Noru~san! Jun~san! At least don't look like you two are dying! It's the month of Christmas!" it's really obvious to know if people hate the cold. Take these two people who are sharing my thick blanket for example. Even though these two are both hateful to each other, they kind of managed to make a treaty and lay down on the floor next to each other with faces filled with disgust. It's really funny to watch but I guess its fine since this is a rare thing.

"Christmas… huh? Why does such a cursed day exist? It's freezing cold even inside this place! Naito, why don't we go to Middle East and—"

"No, I wanna stay here in Japan and celebrate my Christmas with Haru~san! Besides, I don't want to waste money too much since I am enrolled to a very expensive school. Anyway, why don't we all go out and buy something for you guys? I mean, you guys are going to stay right? I'm thinking of buying you two scarves too!" both of their heads popped out from the thick covers with both delight on their faces. It seems that I'll be using my card today… I mean, I can't just ignore those happy looking faces right?

"I'm going to bath first! See you sucker!" Jun~san kicked Noru~san out of the blanket and ran towards the bath with it covering him. It was really a nasty play but I ended up trying to suppress my laughter.

"Well, I guess I'll go ask Haru~san if she's coming with us. Also, I forgot to tell Jun~san that you need to boil water for bath." As soon as I said that, loud cursing came out from the bath making me laugh along with Noru~san.

"Instant karma bitch!" I giggled at Noru~san as I exit the apartment to knock at the next door. It was strange though, since she didn't respond. She would normally open the door before I could knock. Is she out?

"Hmm…" I knocked again just to make sure but still no one answered. Maybe Haru~san went somewhere else… it's kinda sad since I want to buy Haru~san a gift too. But I guess she can't be always there.

"Octupi? You looked troubled. Is there something wrong?" I shook my head and swiftly turned back on the door. We will be going out without Haru~san today.

"Haru~san seems to have gone somewhere else. So, are we ready to go?" Noru~san looked at me silently and nodded. With Jun~san finally coming out of the apartment, we all went to the city with Noru~san holding my hand tightly and Jun~san whining at the coldness of the winter.

* * *

 **…**

We shopped with our hearts out with me worrying about the apartment getting filled with stuff. I refused buying expensive stuff and stopped at shopping district which is swarming with people. It was already too late to realize it since all of us got surrounded already.

"Woah, I didn't know this place would be so crowded…" I said under my breath and made sure that I was holding both hand of my companion while looking for a place where there are less people. Noru~san has issues with people and Jun~san is shivering from the cold, so practically right now I'm guiding two children.

"Ah! A smoke house? Great! You guys should be cold and hungry too huh? Let's go—" I looked at my back, what I saw were not my friend but two strangers with a medical mask. My face paled instantly realizing my current situation. And right now, my brain is only screaming one thing: _Run_.

"A-ah… no… could it be, you guys tracked my card? Impossible… only the—"

"Masquerade knows about it… right?" I saw the glimpse of it. A sight that I shouldn't be seeing… It was the leader of these people who I already let go. A former member of the Masquerade where my father was leading… The Sleep Doctor.

"Don't take this too personally, Alexander Naito~sama… or should I just call you Minami Naito? Life would've been so peaceful for you if you didn't accept the mask. But I guess you are destined for such awful fate. The moment you accepted the mask, a curse was casted upon you. Forgive me, Naito~sama, but the Masquerade must crumble into dust." even though he was so far away, his voice was so loud and clear like he was speaking right next to my ear. This is something… I can't handle. I can defend myself, surely, but fighting someone from the previous Masquerade is something beyond me.

"Now now, I'll make it as painless as possible. Just stay right there and let us take you." like hell I'd stay. The moment two of his underlings made a move to get me, I threw the bag that we shopped to their faces and crawled under the crowd as fast as I could. I don't care if people looked at me weirdly or think that I'm some kind of pervert. Right now, not getting caught is my top priority.

Getting kidnapped again is something unspeakable. They already found me… here in Japan. Though it would be bad for me to think negatively, one thing is flooding my mind.

 _There is a traitor within the Masquerade._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Tears started streaming from my eyes thinking that someone inside the Masquerade is a traitor. I can't be… right? Everyone in the Masquerade has been with me half of my life. Even thinking about this makes me feel horrible to the point where I would like to punch myself.

' _No… I shouldn't be thinking of these things! The Sleep Doctor is known to fool his victims by confusing them and once their minds are being played he puts them to sleep with sedatives_.'

It's really hard to believe there is someone who will stab on my back… now that I keep thinking of it, I am also having a hard time believing that this was just a mere trap. What if there is a traitor? What if… they are the ones closest to me?

"Does it hurt Naito~sama? Does the thought of betrayal suffocate you? That's right… that is your weak point. Other lads from that alliance always say that I keep underestimating you. But look at you right now, looking all weak while running away with a tail between your legs." no wonder why people fear him. His voice makes it sound like he is speaking right next to you. But right now, what he is saying was true. I am a coward… I don't even have the guts to fight back. I can't use surprise being a reason. The only thing I can do right now is hope for a miracle to happen before this man gets his hands on me.

 _'_ _Someone… anyone! Please save me!'_

Just before I could identify where I was, I was caught by someone in the arms making me struggle as hard as I can But when the familiar scent of sweat and tea made stop slowly and look up to meet someone who I least expected. He looked at me in shock then looked at my pursuer with a glare. It was the first time I saw that look on his face… but right now all my worries faded away along with my strength.

"Takashi Morinozuka? This is quite unexpected… I guess I will have to pull back, having him on your side is quite a surprise. I'll be seeing you again soon Naito~sama." he left… like nothing really happened. Mori~senpai pulled me closer to him understanding how terrified I felt at the moment. It was really warm… so warm that I cried until I fell asleep in his arms.

 **…**

* * *

I woke up in a room filled with bouquets of roses in different colors. Of course it was a shock, but when I learned that Honey~senpai made a racket and wanted to make sure I will be better.

"Sedona… Pierre de Ronsard… Strawberry Hill… Fantin Latour… so many of them… I need to thank Honey~senpai later…" looking at these flowers somehow made me feel at ease… it's really nice of Honey~senpai… Mori~senpai's parents too, they are nice to welcome me in their own household.

"Naito~chan!" with pink rose petals in his hair, the little blonde jumped on the bed happily like a little bunny. Right after him was Mori~senpai who gave me a smile once he saw me look at him which made me feel a little flustered since he made a big impact on me earlier.

"Senpai, I would like to thank you for saving me earlier. If it wasn't for you, I would've been kidnapped." I received a pat on the head coming from the little cutie who gave me his bunny plushie just to make me feel better. It was really effective, the fluffy cuteness cleanses my soul.

"You really scared us, Naito~chan! When Takashi brought you home you were bleeding at the back! The doctors said that you had multiple stab wounds… from needles." I shuddered from remembering his face. That's right… they want me dead. As long as I still have the mask at my possession, I will never be considered as safe. But still, the gas mask is still missing which made me think that Fuzz took it. He probably knew that someone is targeting me and fled with it. He won't betray me, I know that fact since I gave him all my trust like how he gave his.

"It must have been very scary! Don't worry Naito~chan! Takashi and I will protect you from now on!" a smile was spread from my lips. Protect me… huh? But I don't want to endanger them. They are my friends… like everyone in the Masquerade… only that they are people who didn't make a promise and became a candidate to become my partner.

"It's okay." a soft comforting voice came out from Mori~senpai that made me feel assured that everything will be alright. They care for me even though it hasn't been so long since I arrived from school. The only connection between us was club and school. Yet why is it that they are so comfortable to be with? Could this be the reason why the others sent me to Japan and attend school?

I wanted to turn back time where I haven't made a mistake. It was really fun hanging around with the Host Club. The obnoxious blonde, the two playful monkeys, the demon lord, this cute little rabbit and Mori~senpai who is as gentle as the summer wind… of course, I wouldn't have met them if it wasn't for Haru~san. She had been my best friend since I arrived. I was really happy to meet her…

If only… I was a normal person like everyone else… I would've enjoyed my life with them…

"Honey~senpai… Mori~senpai… thank you for everything. But please don't worry about me. I may look helpless but I am quite strong myself. I'm just a coward, that's all. I will call Jun~san and Noru~san later to prepare something as compensation on saving me. Would you like to eat banana cake Honey~senpai?" the word compensation made Honey~senpai frown but hearing cake afterwards made him beam in excitement. I chuckle at resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks. Then I looked at Mori~senpai and smiled at him widely.

' _I'm sorry… I can't tell you guys anything… But I promise to you that someday when the time is right, we will have a tea party and I will tell you everything you want to know._ '


	17. Chapter 17

**THE LONG AWAITED POV IS HERE! ENJOY!**

…

It all started when his name was spoken… Alexander, the last name of a family that has been the enemy of my family from far history, is said to be the bloodline of merciless royalties that have been exiled from their land. But the moment I saw his eyes, one thing came inside my mind… he was someone that is far from what the history said. There is no way that a cute person who loves and is loved by flowers like him, inherit those bad traits from his ancestors. So I let things pass while nobody knows about him yet, even Mitsukuni took long to notice. But his past doesn't matter anymore.

…since his smiles makes all the doubts get swept away by the wind.

"And then, and then! Usa~chan got a free dress! That café was so cool and cute! Let's go there together next time!" the gentle smile on his face got my thoughts get blown away. Mitsukuni and Naito being next to each other is something so warm to see.

"I see, if that happens then I'll bring Monsieur Octopus with me!" just like a flower that never wilt, Naito bloomed with a red tint in the face. Cute, really. Even at this distance, I could feel his happy aura and made me smile.

A sigh left from me as I move my attention back at the black card that the man, Urquiola, gave me. That guy is really terrifying. He managed to really know what will happen in the future. Now that I am identified by one of Naito's pursuers, I can't go back.

' _Contact me if you have decided. The Masquerade is more than welcome to accept a Candidate from the Morinozuka family. After all, this is the only way to take his hand and be together with him_.'

A sudden pain on my chest pricked me like a needle remembering that he mentioned that he was a candidate too. Does that mean that he is also..?

"…jealousy… huh. Interesting." crumpling the card and throwing it on the trashcan, I went to where Mitsukuni and Naito were. I am okay with how everything is right now. This friendship that we are sharing right now… is something more than enough. As long as I can see his smiles, then everything is just fine.

Even though for a fact… that he is the object of my affections.


	18. Chapter 18

I can't believe what is happening right now. I knew Honey~senpai had a sweet tooth and I know the best that he loves sweets but hell how can he eat 10 cakes a row?! And he doesn't even look like he's going to get fat!

"…Honey~senpai, either you are a wizard or life is just a lie then I don't know anymore." He just made a cute smile which i find to be my weak point. But seriously… how the heck could someone eat that much cake? Is Mori~senpai even allowing this? This should be a crime!

"A wizard?" goddamn, cuteness should be a crime too! I almost blushed from his cuteness. Oh how I wish to have a little brother like him.

"N-nevermind! Anyway, where is Mori~senpai? I haven't seen him since morning…" Honey~senpai blinked and made a smile that sent chills to my spine. What was that? That felt weird…and a little scary.

"Well! Takashi had something to do—" I frowned a little from hearing that "—but he's actually here—" I brightened up a bit knowing that he's around here somewhere "—though I can't tell if he's busy or not—" I somehow felt sad from hearing he's really busy "—he'll still come though!" he's coming so it will be good I guess. Honey~senpai suddenly hugged me which confused me but then I patted his head.

"Naito~chan is really cute!" isn't that you? I sighed and looked around the place just in case if Mori~senpai was there. Honey~senpai tugged my shirt and then pulled me down with considerable amount of strength to whisper on my ear. I didn't hear it at first but then I realized what he just said and blushed to the point that my whole face is red.

"I-I..!"

"Teehee~! Naito~chan is so cute! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! It's our secret!" I could deny it, I could say he was wrong but I just couldn't. What if he was right? If he is then…

The blush on my face gotten worse when Mori~senpai entered the scene. Talk of the devil… I wonder if I could talk normally after what Honey~senpai said.

"Shhh..! Naito~chan! That's our small little secret okay?" I meekly nodded trying to look away from Mori~senpai. Damn, that really made me think… I should cool down a bit.

"Okay~! Also, from now on, call us in our first names!" it seems that today couldn't even get any worse…

 **…**

"Little Octupi! Thank god you're alright! I'm going to kill that sonuva bitch who hurt you." I was greeted by a tight hug from Noru~san while Jun~san was looking at me with a very worried and confused face. I stayed at M-m-m-mori~s-s-s-senpai's home for a week and is finally escorted home once they were assured that it is already safe for me to go. They actually contacted Noru~san and explained everything in detail which I was worried about since Noru~san is one of the unique members of the Masquerade. But I came home at least… too bad Haru~san isn't here to greet me and the others.

"Naito… should it be good if we return back to Philippines and tell the others? Kii almost cut my throat off after hearing that we got you in danger. It would be wise too…" I knew they'd be saying that but still I couldn't help the pain stabbing my chest. I don't want to go yet… not yet…

"Noru~san… Jun~san… you guys return back to your posts and send Butterfly and Marionette here next month. Send Oni to America and investigate the hospitals, though it might be impossible to distinguish but the smell of the Sleep Doctor's lab coat seemed to be coming from that place. Also… Pierrot… make a search party for him without anyone outside the gang knowing." the sudden serious voice made the two twitch and become alert. I was ordering them… which is something they couldn't get used to. Honey~senpai and Mori~senpai looked at each other then looked at me with a small smile. They seemed to have understood my intentions and is agreeing to it.

"I will be staying here with the protection of Honey~sen— I mean Mitsukuni and T-takashi." I hope I didn't blush while saying their names… I also hope I'm not being too dependent for their liking.

"…you managed to recruit these big families, Naito?" both of them seemed to be shocked to see me act like this. All I did was shake my head and smile.

"Nope, I just managed to find good friends while staying here!" this is actually reckless but I wanted to stay for a bit longer. Sending them out will stall time from enemies but this is the best choice I could ever make at the moment. And this is the only time… I could ever think of what Honey~senpai told me.


	19. Chapter 19

Jun~san left and went to his man-wife while Noru~san went back to his place with a very disappointed face. I knew he looked forward on meeting me again but here am I being selfish and want to remain here in Japan to think. With Honey~senpai and Mori~senpai willing to protect me, I'm quite sure that I will be safe until my friends arrive next month. Right at this moment, I am sitting on the Japanese themed garden and silently drink my tea alone.

Mori~senpai's parents just returned from a business trip so he went to them with Honey~senpai in order to greet them. They made me stay for some reason but I don't really much mind about it.

'…still, Honey~senpai might be right. I'm not sure… I didn't really think of those things until now. But…'

I couldn't help but blush and slump on the table making the cups make clanking sound from the impact. What should I do? It will be awkward from now on. I'd rather have Honey~senpai not tell that to me.

"If only I could say those embarrassing things…" then, a sudden thought made me stand from my seat and grin. Of course, I can say those things! Only in a different way! Who would've thought that Mom's teachings will be very useful in this kind of situation.

With a new found resolve, I went to look for flowers that could voice my feelings in a secretive way. After looking around and checking so many flowers, I found the most appropriate one to get… a red tulip. If I could remember well, it means _declaration of love_ or _believe me_. The blush on my face darkened with the same color as the tulip. With this, he won't notice it easily right?

I placed it above me ear while having second thoughts about this. But with this I could feel less awkward… and it will make things clearer right?

"Naito~chan~?" I looked at the one who called me and saw both Honey~senpai and Mori~senpai coming to my way. I slapped my cheeks and then whispered that it's okay since I won't lose anything if I try. And also, floriography isn't something common these days so he probably doesn't even know what it means… right?

"Naito~chan~! There you are! Did we make you wait?" I shook my head and approached them. Honey~senpai kept talking but I was focusing on Mori~senpai while looking at him with my peripheral view. It may sound creepy but I'm really curious. And my curiosity was answered by his weird gaze that made me all flustered.

"I—I'm all good! So, did it go well with Mori~senpai's parents?" the little cutie nodded which made me smile and then pat his head. So they are going to let me stay for awhile. Well, it will be profitable to them because I am quite influential. I will make sure to make Fuzz arrange meetings with them. It would really be helpful.

"Then that's great! Sorry for dragging you into something dangerous… I couldn't even tell you guys anything…"

"It's fine! Naito~chan is fun to be with! And I want to see what happens with you and—" I covered his mouth knowing what word would come next. Blush once again visited my cheek which was quite noticeable. Honey~senpai doesn't look like one to keep secrets for long.

"Yes, yes, you don't have to say that loud and clear… also, could you guys help me with something?" Honey~senpai took hold of my hand and walked me to back to where the table was. I just noticed that I gotten cold because of the weather. I don't usually notice these kinds of things but right now someone is holding my other hand while the other remains empty. It's kinda felt sad.

"Naito… tulips suits you too." with that, he held my hand and walked with us. I was so confused and embarrassed at the same time. He did notice the tulip… well who wouldn't? A blonde guy with a flower right above his ear is weird to look at. But he said it suits me…

"…thank you…" I smiled happily and squeezed tightly to the hands that hold mine.

 **…**

* * *

 ** _Unknown_** **'** **s POV**

Somewhere in this pest infested world, a single flower lay untouched by impurity and darkness. His smiles are so beautiful that makes everything else beautiful. But it's just so sad… that the only flower that I would want to take is a flower that is surrounded by unwanted pests.

"This is betrayal to the Alliance! Didn't you already leave the Masquerade a long time ago and pledged your loyalty to us?! You trai—" a punch met the man's face as he disrupts my fantasies with his nasty voice.

"Humans are disgusting… I can't stomach the fact that there are many that lives in this world. But there is one person who is different from everyone else… and he is the last flower to exist in this world. Did you know what you just did..? You ruined my plans and harmed MY flower. You are like pesky masquerade… you are trying to steal him from me… That's why I'm going to get rid of you." a smile was plastered in my face as I take my knife from my pocket and flip it open. The man's eyes widened in terror and tried to struggle from the rope that kept him from escaping. This is what he gets for trying to take away my flower from me.

"GOODBYE SLEEP DOCTOR! SEE YOU IN THE DEEPEST PITS IN HELL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

My flower, don't worry about anything. I won't let anything take you away from me. I love you, so don't bother smiling to anyone else but me. Soon, every single pest will die and we will be the only ones who will remain. And while that day is still far away, don't let anyone else take your heart away. You are MINE after all. What is MINE is something that others can't take.

Just you wait…


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello guys~ I know this chapter isn't even fit to be called a Christmas special but I have to resolve some problems. I hope you don't kill me but I would like to ask the readers for forgiveness because the story will soon reach it's end 10 chapters or more. But hey, maybe I might change my mind in the future when i update. But anyway, enjoy Naitou looking all mature with a kimono. Yeah, i used photoshop and i am left handed so i died many times before finishing it. Anyway, advanced merry christmas to you all~**

* * *

Snow fluttered like small petals of flowers falling from the sky. It was beautiful, so beautiful that I changed into a kimono and accompany the scenery with a warm green tea. The others seemed to have been busy for today because of preparing for Christmas day and here I am being useless as always. So to ease myself from trouble, I decided to relax for a bit and wait patiently. December 25th… it was already Christmas huh. Time passes by too fast that I couldn't even keep track. Truly, this year has been so eventful for me.

Meeting Haru~san was one of the things I am happy that happened in my life. She guided me many times and even met friends through her. That's why I will ensure that her life will lead into a great and happy one. Though I don't really want her to get involved with the Masquerade because this world is too dangerous for her… still, it doesn't mean that we couldn't be friends right?

"Whatcha thinkin' about Naito? Ya look like yer thinkin' of somethin' stupid." I smiled widely at the visitor that had managed to infiltrate Mori~senpai's home. I looked at the man wearing a kimono and a kitsune mask. I already expected his visit ever since the Sleep Doctor has arrived. I bet he had panicked and rushed on finishing his business before coming to me.

"Would you like me to serve you tea, Nobu~san? I don't have any liquor to offer to you…" he just shook his head and remained outside with lump of snow forming on his head and shoulders.

" 'm fine. I'm fine now that I see ya still unchangin'. Ya scared teh livin' shit out of mah soul, don' worry tis ol' man Naito. Yer gunna kill meh." I laughed and slowly stood up from the wooden floor that I was sitting on.

"Sorry about that Nobu~san, I've been causing you trouble." he sighed and then reached for my hand once I walked to him.

" 'm tha one tah blame. Tah think that someone managed tah slip through mah guard… Please punish tis incapable servant." I shook my head and then held the ice cold hand tightly hoping to warm it up in some way.

"Ya know the best I can't do anything that would hurt you. Nobu~san, please don't blame yourself for a sin that you didn't commit. Also, why don't we both enjoy Christmas together? I'm quite lonely and I can't consume a pot of tea by myself noh? Come on in. It's cold out there." I could feel a smile form under his mask. But still, he didn't move from where he was like he was a tree rooted on the ground.

"Naito, do ya remembah why I joined teh Masquerade? Ya were still a little midget back then. Now yer teh light that shines mah path. Young Lord, thank ya fo' trustin' meh even though ya know mah hands are dirteh. But right now, it is ye who can tell who the Judas in Masquerade is. Ye, of all the peepz in the gang, know evereh single one of us. That's why I trust ya can find what is hidden inside our hearts." he slowly let go of my hand and took a package wrapped in a beautiful golden gift wrapper from the inside of his kimono. When I accepted it, he instantly vanished without even leaving a trace of his footprints on the snow. I opened it with care and was surprised to see what was inside.

It seems that the Gas Mask has been returned to me… with another mask. It was blank… which made me instantly realize what it meant. An extra… that's right, there was one person who I didn't grant a mask. But I can't just accuse someone right? I mean, that friend of mine is peculiar but it can't go further than that right..?

The gift I had from Christmas is a gift from a very sly fox. He said that I am the one to decide but he was the one who gave me a hint of who it is. How mean… but this gift was enough for me to accept.

"I see… so Nobu~san and Fuzz already gotten their leads huh? But this mask can also mean that I need to be silent until then. Fuzz, where are you? Please come back safely to me." with that, I went back to where I was sitting on and continued to look at the scenery while waiting for my friends to come. It seems that there will be a time that I will be forced to decide for everyone. Mom… Dad… why have you left such a heavy responsibility to a little child who has no clue how the criminal world works?


	21. Chapter 21

A few days left before school will start once again. Meaning Christmas vacation is nearing its end. By the time the school starts I will lead Mori~senpai's household and go back to the apartment. It will be sad though since I already got comfortable with the place. It's quite comfy but I do worry about being too convenient. So I guess I have no choice.

"Naito~chan, Naito~chan~! I'm so bored!" I smiled at Honey~senpai who had so many icing smeared on the side of his cheeks. I took a tissue from my pocket and wiped off the mess on his face. He was so adorable and obedient that he made me think of a Golden Labrador pup.

"Well, what would you like to do Honey~senpai? I mean— I really don't have anything in my mind." the little blonde just pouted and then sat next to me while looking at the garden that I was watching for the past two hours.

"You really like flowers, huh? Even though the ladies love them, I never saw anyone look at flowers with passion as you do." Honey~senpai sounded so curious that made me chuckle silently. It's true, I do look at them with pure feeling of passion and enlightenment. But my answer will really surprise him like everyone else who heard about my story.

"Senpai, did you know… that I once hated flowers so much after my real parent's death?" he was shocked hearing me reveal two things that I never have mentioned to him before. Remembering the past made me smile bitterly. Even though I have accepted everything I still could find the heart to move on.

"H-hate..?"

"Yes, hate. I hated it so much that I cut everything that had flowers on it. Everyone was afraid, but they could feel my grief and left me be. It was all because of a man who brought a plant with beautiful purple flowers. He even claimed that the roots of that plant were good for one's health. _And they all believed him_."

"A week after my parent's death, a new person ruled over the whole mountains and villages that my father looked after. She wasn't really bad, only strict because she wanted the best for everyone. There is only one problem… she was not a person who could take care of a child. But she didn't mistreat me or anything. It's just… she doesn't know how to become a mother. So she set me up for adoption and pledged that she will take me once I turn 18." remembering her made me smile. If it wasn't for her, everything that my father had been working on would have been reduced to nothing. That man attempted to take my Father's place, too bad I was the remaining witness to his crime. He was beheaded by the new _Rani_ herself and even feed his body to the crocodiles. She did it… only for me.

"But before I left the village, the _Rani_ decided to give me a _batok_ ( _tattoo_ ) as proof that I am that man's son. Wanna take a look?" though he was silent from the serious story I was telling, he nodded curiously and watched me raise the hem of my pants to reveal a tribal tattoo circling my ankle.

"This also means that I became a man. I was too young at that time but I still remember me holding back my tears from getting this. Everyone said I was brave though, since most of them literally screamed from getting it and felt shameful from doing so. And then… I left with my foster parents. It's really funny though, since the moment I realized that my foster mother loved to garden, everything sunk and I never left my room. I was just 6 years old back then. Of course it was hard for me to understand. Yes… I was a little bratsy back then. To the point that I would sneak out from my bedroom window and run to the streets." and that was also the reason why I met some people from the current masquerade.

"My Mother, who was really determined to make me trust her, brought flowers to my room everyday to the point I broke down on the 7th day of my stay. My foster family panicked of course, they didn't know until the _Rani_ was called. They heard my story and mom felt guilty from what she did. She make up for everything and slowly introduced me flowers with books. And at that time, I discovered the name of the plant that killed my parents. But I never mentioned anything to her because I didn't want to trouble her. Eventually, I got used to it and can be around flowers so that I could go to the garden and greet everyone. Because of mom, I managed to learn a lot of flowers. That's why I'm quite familiar to them. But what made me love them was not my Mom's unending bickering of her passion to flowers but my brother who would secretly put flowers at my pocket every day. I never met my brother in person at that time but I knew he was kind and even wrote notes then slip them under his bedroom door. Everything was great… I have accepted my new and loving family…. But my new father, who was supposedly poor and simple, was called by his friends for vacation sponsored by his gang. Of course we all came, well except for my brother who wasn't there, and went on a cruise ship. What happened is something that we didn't know. My father was betrayed. By his gang… his friends… and his very own—" my story telling was interrupted by Mori~senpai who looked like he accidentally fell on the paper wall and made a big hole on it. This made me blink and laugh since he was the least person I would expect to be clumsy. Well, except for that time he broke the door in panic. Oh well, I still like the simple things about Mori~senpai.

"Hello Mori~senpai, what's new today?" I asked while Honey~senpai runs to him for a hug.

"…lunch is served." I nodded and then walked with them towards the dining area.

"Ah! Naito~chan, let's continue the story later okay?" I smiled and nodded silently even though I won't be telling it to him since it will make it heavy for him. But this was for the best, if he knew much more then he will try to get involved even further which will cause him so much trouble. Good thing I was interrupted, because if I wasn't then I might've ended up telling him everything. I guess this is fine.

 _I swear it is fine_ …


End file.
